pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wakin' Up
It was a normal day in Viridian Forest. Actually, no it wasn't. A lot of the previous generation's Caterpies were growing their cocoons; or just evolving into Metapods in other words. This was one of the things they did to grow into their final forms. But you, the reader, already knows that so it's pretty much pointless telling you. So yeah all the Caterpies were growing into their cocoons, by eating leaves, and such. All expect for one. This Caterpie's name is Robert, and this is his story. Robert, much like the other Caterpies, couldn't wait to evolve into a Metapod like his realtives and cousins. Ever since he was hatched from his egg, he dreams of becoming like his Mom, or Dad. So Robert, like the other Caterpies, slept in nerby a tree branch. And slept for the whole day, possibaly dreaming of Butterfrees. Finally, it reached morning, a lot of the Caterpies in the tree were already turned into Metapods. Some were even Butterfrees (screw that though.) Robert, surprised that he could see himself unlike the Metapods, woke up. However, Robert only woke up to find out that he hasn't evolved at all, still being a Caterpie. Confused, and somewhat sad, he yawned and went up to some of the remaining Caterpies (if any) to ask them if they didn't evolve either. So, Robert jumped off his branch, and headed off to the other side of the tree. Robert: Uugh....I really hope some of the Caterpies didn't evolve either. It can't just be me. Robert: Wow, most Metapods must be mute. That is, unless they are just actually Caterpies sleeping inside their. Robert: Hmm, maybe the Caterpies are down the tree? I can try searching their, then I'll get my answers. So Robert, went down the tree brenchs as stairs, and finally, reached the bottom floor. Robert was correct, their were Caterpies down the tree. Robert: *walking up to the Caterpies* Hey guys! How's it going with your evolving? Caterpie #1: *confused* Huh? Evolving? We aren't supposed to evolve until a few months or so. *sees a leave and eats it* Caterpie #2: Yeah, the guy's correct. We are part of the new generation's Caterpies not the old one's. Sorry buddy. Robert: Wait....What? How is that possible? I mean I'm old generation, and didn't even turn into a Metapod? Caterpie #1: *eats leaves* Maybe you didn't eat enough leaves. Leaves are good for you. *continues eating leaves* Robert: No, I know I've eaten a lot of leaves with my family. It can't be that! Caterpie #2: Hmm, maybe you didn't get enough sleep. Robert: UUUGH... I know I DID get the correct amount of sleep like the rest of the Caterpies, or should I say, Metapods. Caterpie #1: Well sorry buddy, we're just a newbies. Maybe you should try asking some of the Butterfrees at the top. Robert: Up there? Uugh fine then. But only since their older and way smarter then you two. So Robert, using his sticky feet, went up to the tree. It seemed forever to get up their but he finally did, after seeing the tree's leaves. Robert: *climbing up* Oh yeah I see it, I'm at the top! Robert: *goes to nearby Butterfrees* Hey um, Guys? Butterfree #1: *wakes up* Huh? What's going on here!? Robert: Oh um, sorry for waking you up, but I have to ask you a question since, you know. You're a Butterfree and I'm just a Caterpie.... Butterfree #1: *stretches wings: Well ask away sonny! Robert: So, I'm part of the old generation of, Caterpies. And yesterday you know how we were all sleeping to grow into our cocoons, right? Butterfree #1: Of course I know. Why wouldn't I? You guys were making such a lousy noise that I couldn't sleep. Robert: Oh haha, so yeah um. I slept to turn into a Metapod, but I didn't grow into one the next day? Is there something wrong with me? Butterfree #1: *laughs* Kid, there's something wrong in all of us. But, especially you. Listen I'm not much on a expert here but I'll be glad to be a friend of yours, ya know? In case you need help or anything. Robert: Oh okay. The name's Robert. Sorry for coming up here I know I disturbed you... Butterfree #1: It's not a problem Robert! The names Greg, I live in the bottom left corner of the tree's leaves, if ya need me anytime. Robert: Thanks Greg! So...by any chance do you know anybody who can answer my question? Greg: Why don't you try asking your parents? Robert: My parents....don't really come here much. They left to go live in a place called "Sinnoh" or whatever the heck it's called. Greg: Oh, so I see. Hmm, well not many of us would know what's wrong with you. You probably bumped your head or brain in a rock when you were a tiny egg. Robert: No..no... I doubt that. Greg: Well, I'm sorry but I don't know much. Maybe you should try going to the Beedrill Tree. Ya know, they share a home with a few Hoothoots or so. Their pretty wise so they can answer your questions. Robert: Wait, going to the, Beedrill Tree!? That place is soo far away! Plus I've heard that intruders that try to go their get caught and used as food for the Beedrills... So I'm pretty scared. Greg: Ah, that's just old folk tale, trust me. But anyways, I can fly you over there, ya know? If you're okay with it that is. Robert: Oh thanks Greg! That would be kind of you to carry me and fly over there. Greg: Carry you? Who said anything about me carrying you? Naw, you're gonna have to sit on my back and enjoy the flight. Robert: Oh.. Well I guess that's more safer then you carrying me? But thanks, I appreciate that. Greg: *gets wings ready* Alright kiddo. *opens wings wide open* Hop on, we're going to the Beedrills' Tree. So, Robert hopped onto Greg the Butterfree's back. And a few minutes after that, their flight to the Beedrills' Tree began. Robert: Wow, the view of the forest is so beautiful from here... Greg: It sure is. One of the wonders of being a Butterfree. Robert: Yeah.... Too bad I may not become one. Greg: Cheer up kiddo! The Hoothoots know a lot. They gotta have a answer. Robert: Well.... I guess you're right! They are pretty wise. After a few minutes or so, Greg and Robert finally landed at the bottom of the Beedrills' Tree. The tree's bottom was guarded with Weedles, and the tree it's self had Weedles walking and climbing along with a few Kakunas. Robert: *whispering* Oh no just like they've said, Weedles guarding all over the place. Greg: Don't worry I'll bring some sense to them. Greg: *walks up to main guarding Weedles* Hey you two, me and my buddy are trying to meet up with some Hoothoots, can ya please let us enter the tree. Weedle Guard #1: Sorry. You're kind is not allowed in here. Weedle Guard #2: Failure to break the rules will result in you two being locked up in prison. Robert: *whispering* (That means the Beedrills are going to eat us.) Greg: (Come on kid they aren't gonna eat us I know a few Beedrill so they might let me in.) Greg: Guys, I happen to know one or two Beedrills. So could ya please let me in? Weedle Guard #2: We have to call the Beedrills you know up front so we could know you're not lieing. Greg: (Wow these guys are tough.) Robert: (I know why did you think I was scared of coming here?) Greg: Hmm, well okay. One of them Beedrill's name is Jorge. Weedle Guard #1: Hmm, Jorge. Yep he's a Beedrill here. Weedle Guard #2: *calls up Weedles guarding the back* Guys, please call up Jorge, Jorge the Beedrill. We have to confirm these two's entrance. Weedle Guard #3: Yes sir. *climbs up to call Jorge* Robert: (Are you sure you know what you're doing?) Greg: Yeah, me and Jorge go way back. Robert: (Uugh, well okay I guess if you know him.) Jorge: *flies down* Uugh what is it now. *looks at Greg* Greg!! My old buddy, how's it been? Greg: Oh you know just been laying down; I've gotten myself a job in the sleep business. Jorge: Ah, learned SleepPowder have ya? Greg: Yeah of course, how can you have a job in sleep business without knowing SleepPowder? Jorge: Ah, so I see. What brings ya up here? Greg: *shows Robert to Jorge* This guy right here has a problem turning into a Metapod, he's been wondering why he hasn't evolved. We need to talk to the Hoothoots that live up here. Beedrill: Ah so I see, yeah I'll let you guys in. It's all good guards! Weedle #1: Yes, sir. *stops guarding and opens a entrance* Jorge: Come on guys, welcome to the tree. To Be Continued. Category:Episodes